ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anri Hasek
Anri Hasek was briefly mentioned as the commander that Sieg Braham serves under during the Medieval game. She later appeared more prominently in backstory fics and roleplays. Anri is an elven knight that serves the city of Nid'aigle, and acts as the commander of all of the knights there. Backstory Soon Participated *To Be Strong - Part 2/Part 3 - Morgaine Folet goes to Nid'aigle to appeal to the elves to save the human village of Kolanth from a Courdonian raid. Anri receives the plea, and realizes that the attack on Kolanth is likely a trap to lure the elves away. She is right, and the elves repel an attack on Nid'aigle before she leads them out to save the villagers. *The Grand Duke and the Elf Knight - A roleplay set in Bern during the Second Langian War. Anri goes looking for one of her squad leaders, Corporal Belial Braham, and finds him in the company of Grand Duke Alain Stallion. *War is Glory - During the first winter of the war with Lange, an epidemic of the flu sweeps through the Bernian encampment. Anri is among the ill, and has to do her best to work in spite of this. *Chains of Command - In the aftermath of Belial's death, Gavin confronts Anri about her decisions, and the usually calm, controlled commander breaks down. *Ten Things I Hate About Elacs - Anri appears briefly at the beginning, giving Sieg Braham an assignment to go hunting for an Elacsite python in the swamp. He is less than enthused, but Anri is unswayed by his objections, so off he goes. *Flesh and Blood - Anri appears multiple times in this story, directing the actions of the knights of Nid'aigle as well as directly assigning Sieg, Leif Jade, and Markus Accipiter to investigate a recent rash of mysterious animal attacks and disappearances. Personality Stern, serious, but she cares about her men deeply and resents their lives being spent like sand. More later. AUs Bad End Soon Relationships Gavin Monfort Best friend and close confidant. Belial Braham So much lost potential. =( Sieg Braham Poor kid... Alain Stallion Anri met Alain Stallion during her time serving in the Second Langean War. While initially she had no opinion of him, her general practice being to judge human nobles each according to their own merits, as the war drug on she began to feel more and more resentment towards Alain. She sees his insistence on keeping a cold and emotionless front, something he does so as not to appear weak, as an obsession with reputation at the expense of basic compassion and empathy. He repeatedly utilized her company's vast experience in specialized high-risk missions, resulting in heavy casualties. His callous dismissal of these sacrifices incensed Anri further. Things finally snapped for her when Alain announced his all-or-nothing winter push, a move she saw as needlessly risky and an effort on Alain's part to shower himself in glory by winning the war in the showiest way he could think of. She lost all respect for him as a leader, and though he was able to convince her to go through with the plan, she still refuses to trust or respect him even years afterwards. Category:Medieval charactersCategory:Non-game charactersCategory:Nid'aigle Characters Category:Corvids